List of other small theme parks
Hijotee has created various small theme parks as part of his main gaming series and has posted several videos about these parks throughout the years across different video games. These parks however, are not part of his main annual theme park series, and are rather theme parks created for testing new ideas or showcasing new rides that either do not fit the theming of his current annual parks or are too big and require a separate park. Many of these small parks do not have a name or a release schedule, and they are mostly created between main series off-time during the summer. Note that these parks do not count as part of Hijotee's secondary series either, but are rather counted as its own separate series consisting of these small projects. Below is a brief list of all the theme parks in alphabetical order regardless of game as well as the types of videos released from each park. Dynamite Dunes Coasters *"RCT3 - Dynamite Blaster (RCT1 - Dynamite Dunes)" – April 3, 2013 First PC Theme Park Coasters *"Planet Coaster - Better High Seas (Career Mode - Pirate Battle)" – April 22, 2017 *"Planet Coaster - The Bumble Bee" – April 21, 2017 Park Overviews *"Planet Coaster is Here! (My First Theme Park & Rollercoaster)" – December 10, 2016 Giant Pyramid Coasters *"RCT3 - The Ultimate Pyramid Roller Coaster" – January 27, 2015 *"RCT3 - Pyramid Master 2015 (Egyptian Version of Space Mountain)" – January 31, 2015 *"RCT3 - Pyramid Roller Coaster 3" – February 1, 2015 Hijoteetopia Coasters *"RCTW - The Purple Plunge (Dive Roller Coaster)" – January 3, 2017 *"RCTW - The Hijotee Coaster (Realistic Hypercoaster)" – January 4, 2017 *"RCTW - Wicked Colossus (Wooden Roller Coaster)" – January 5, 2017 *"RCTW - The Original Wooden Roller Coaster" – December 26, 2017 *"RCTW - Hypercoaster" – December 27, 2017 *"RCTW - Dive Roller Coaster" – December 28, 2017 Other *"RCTW - Look At All Them Peeps 2!" – January 6, 2017 Karts and Coasters Coasters *"RCT3 - Bigger Woodchip (RCT1 - Karts & Coasters)" – April 4, 2013 *"RCT3 - Big Woodchip (RCT1 - Karts & Coasters)" – April 4, 2013 Go-Karts *"RCT3 - Go-Karts 2 (RCT1 - Karts & Coasters)" – April 4, 2013 *"RCT3 - King Karts (RCT1 - Karts & Coasters)" – April 4, 2013 Martian Desert *"The Giga Coaster Knott's Should Build in 2018" – May 25, 2016 Mobile Theme Park Coasters *"Twisted Colossus (As Close You Can Get) - RCT4 Mobile" – May 24, 2015 Park Overviews *"RCT4 - My Best Theme Park Ever (2015)" – March 30, 2015 *"RCT4 Mobile - My First Theme Park (Used No Tickets)" – February 9, 2015 Other *"RCT4 - Buying the Biggest Hotel in the Game (iPhone 6 Plus)" – February 9, 2015 *"RCT4 - How to Use 2 Million Coins in 4 Minutes" – March 3, 2015 Peep Maze Other *"RCT3 - The Maze" – September 7, 2012 *"RCT3 - Peep Maze (Jonny Watts Gets Lost!)" – September 8, 2012 Pirate Cove Coasters *"Planet Coaster - My First Wooden Rollercoaster" – December 14, 2016 *"Planet Incomplete Coaster 2016 (Fully Completed)" – December 13, 2016 Water Rides *"Try Making This in RCTW (Water Ride, Tunnels and FastPass)" – December 11, 2016 Planet Coaster Park Coasters *"Planet Coaster - Tallest Giga Rollercoaster in the World" – December 15, 2016 *"The Best Roller Coaster in the World" – March 20, 2017 *"The New Colossus (Planet Coaster) - How Twisted Colossus Should of Been" – December 9, 2016 Spooky Island Coasters *"RCT3 - Blue Nirvana Giga Coaster" – April 10, 2016 *"RCT3 - Launched Giga Roller Coaster" – March 16, 2016 *"RCT3 - New Year's Roller Coaster (First 2015 Video)" – January 1, 2015 *"RCT3 - Rocket Spinner" – March 25, 2016 *"RCT3 - Spooky Island Wooden Railway (Front & Backwards)" – March 7, 2016 *"RCT3 - The Blue Nirvana" – February 15, 2016 Water Rides *"RCT3 - Island Water Jet Skis" – April 29, 2016 *"RCT3 - Misty Mountain Water Slide" – April 15, 2016 *"RCT3 - Spooky Island Log Ride" – April 8, 2016 *"Water Rides That You Can't Make in RCTW" – April 1, 2016 Dark Rides *"RCT3 - Haunted Hotel 2015" – January 15, 2015 Transport *"RCT3 - Spooky Island Monorail" – April 22, 2016 *"RCT3 - Spooky Island Water Transport" – April 22, 2016 Other *"RCT3 - The Washroom Tower" – April 11, 2016 Teen Looper Coasters *"RCT3 - Hijotee Teen Looper Roller Coaster (16 Inversions)" – July 24, 2013 *"RCT3 - Hijotee's Teen Looper Coaster 2 (w/ Scenery)" – January 22, 2016 *"RCT3 - Hijotee Extreme Looper" – January 29, 2016 Overviews *"RCT3 - Teen Looper Coaster (Overview & Off-ride)" – January 26, 2016 Winter Park Coasters *"Planet Coaster - Snowy Mountain Wooden Railway (Peep View & Daytime POV)" – June 14, 2017 *"The Ultimate Wooden Roller Coaster - EPIC POV (Planet Coaster)" – December 28, 2016 Water Rides *"Planet Coaster - Snowy Mountain Water Ride" – December 29, 2016 Transport Rides *"Planet Coaster (Winter Update) - Iron Horse" – December 27, 2016 Construction Series *"Planet Coaster - Creating an Epic Winter Terrain Woodie (Full Series)" – December 25, 2016 *"The Craziest RMC Woodie Ever! - Planet Coaster (Winter Update)" – December 16, 2016 Park Overviews *"My Christmas Themed Park in Planet Coaster (Winter Update)" – December 17, 2016 Other *"Why Planet Coaster Sucks and the Competition is Better" – December 28, 2016 *"Why Planet Coaster $ucks and the Competition is Better" – January 14, 2018 Westwood Park Overviews *"Planet Coaster - Better Westwood (2017)" – February 18, 2018 Other *"How To Add Priority Queue To Novaluna" – May 5, 2018 *"How To Make Dawn Jones Enter The Tikichiki" – May 11, 2018 Other The following videos consist of multiple small theme parks. Coasters *"Planet Coaster - Meaner Streak (My Version of SV)" – August 21, 2017 *"Planet Coaster - Next Generation Wooden Coaster" – December 29, 2017 *"Planet Coaster - 24 Hour Coaster w/ Scenery (Not 24 Hrs. Long)" – December 28, 2018 *"Planet Coaster - Great Coaster With All Green Ratings" – December 21, 2018 *"Planet Coaster - Sky Serpent (Giga Roller Coaster)" – December 14, 2018 *"RCT3 - The Flying Car" – June 7, 2016 *"RCT3 - Twisted Colossus (If it was built in 1977)" – December 12, 2015 Water Rides *"Jurassic World - The Ride" – December 3, 2015 *"RCT3 - Crazy Alligator Attack!" – April 29, 2016 Other *"Planet Coaster vs. RollerCoaster Tycoon World (Coaster Editor)" – January 16, 2017 *"RCT3 - My First Fireworks Show (4th of July Special)" – July 3, 2013 *"RCT3 - The Land of Drowning Peeps" – January 1, 2016